Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie
by Eli Yuy
Summary: La tercera parte de "Atrapados", ahora basados en los dos últimos personajes que quedaron prácticamente sobrando y sin nadie que les hiciera caso... Quatre y Dorothy. En fin, todos tienen derecho a su final feliz... quizá el secuestrado no tanto. OJO: No es lo que parece... ¿o si?
1. La Persecución

_Dirán algunos: estás bien loca. Dirán otros, ¡hey, más locura sin sentido! Yo digo: todos tienen derecho a un final feliz… muy raro, pero igual hay que darles justicia. Más a este par tan incomprendido como son Quatre y Dorothy. El título deja claro a dónde va el asunto, pero no por eso hay que respetar los hechos._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni alguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen, excepto, claro está, los que yo misma haya inventado. No sé lo que sea, probablemente contendrá lime._

_Domo Arigato Neko_Lena, por la idea del secuestro._

**Gundam Wing**

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie.**

**Capítulo I. La persecución.**

Podríamos decir que era un hermoso y primaveral día de aquellos en los que nada parecía ir mal, pero estaríamos mintiendo descaradamente; uno, porque en las colonias espaciales no existe algo como el día o la noche, o, las estaciones climáticas propias de la tierra. Y dos, porque nada va bien cuando yo estoy involucrada. Para una persona normal puede ser agobiante el hecho de estar acondicionado de esta manera, como si se tratase de un animalito exótico en una reserva ecológica… pero para nuestro personaje en cuestión, es decir, Quatre, el día era una tortura que casi llegaba al nivel del Templo del Agua en el Ocarina of Time (1). Tenía la cabeza recargada en una de las pilas de medio metro de trabajo atrasado, el cual se había acumulado tras la venida y respectivo secuestro de la Representante de Relaciones Exteriores, Viceministro Darlian Peacekraft Yuy.

-Y no olvides la tortura que pasamos por su secuestro. –Susurró el 04, más aflojerado y deprimido que un desmotivado Heero antes de hacer ejercicio.

Extrañamente apenas habían pasado tres días desde que la representante se había marchado, pero después de haber aguantado aquellas torturas, el mundo se había vuelto agobiante, y el tiempo parecía correr muy lentamente… serán masoquistas.

-Qué mierda. –Susurró de nuevo. -¿Por qué demonios tengo esta sensación tan abrumadora? Me he librado de cosas que me pesaban. –Golpeó suavemente la frente contra el escritorio de madera. –Maldición, no debería estarme pasando esto, ¿por qué estoy tan deprimido?

Después de darse durante un rato de cabezazos contra el escritorio hasta que comenzó a dolerle, notó que el botón del intercomunicador estaba brillando en rojo, señal de que su secretario quería comunicarse con él. Sin levantar la cabeza de su lugar, dejó caer pesadamente la mano en el botón, activando el altavoz.

-Dime, Cristian.

-¿Eh? ¿El qué? –Se escuchó asustado. –Ah, sí, yo le hablé… ¿se encuentra bien, joven Quatre?

-Sí, estoy bien… ¿por qué?

-Bueno, tengo cuarenta minutos intentando comunicarme con usted. Pensé que se había quedado dormido de cansancio, ha sido una semana muy dura.

-Sí, lo ha sido. –Susupiró, incorporándose un poco y alisándose el cabello rubio con la mano. -¿Todavía te soy útil?

-Pues, si. –Se escuchó extrañado y confuso. –La verdad es que no la creí capaz de soportar tanto tiempo esperando, así, sentada y silenciosa…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes de que Cristian pudiese darse a entender, ambas puertas de la oficina de Quatre se abrieron de golpe y al mismo tiempo de forma imposible, haciéndolo sospechar que pronto tendría que llamar a los vidrieros por semejante trastazo; a la mitad de la puerta estaba parada aquella rubia mujer, cuyo cabello ya llegaba hasta media espalda, en un traje de saco y mini falda color rojo escarlata, así como un florido tocado en la rubia cabeza, con cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida… y usando zapatos sin tacones.

-Dorothy. –Quatre la miró de pies a cabeza, como si no se creyera la rojiza aparición que tenía en frente. –Pensé que te volvería a ver hasta dentro de unos meses. ¿Y eso que no llevas tacones?

-Ah, sí. –Rió la chica, con esa peculiar risita que la caracterizaba a miles de kilómetros como una loca peligrosa. –Me he lastimado el tobillo cuando forcejeaba con tu secretario… ¿sabes que está enamorado de Hi…?

-¡Cállate! –Gritó el pelirrojo Cristian desde afuera. -¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Lo que digas. –Dio otra risita perturbante.

-Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –Cuestionó el 04, pasándose por el arco del triunfo los sentimientos de su secretario.

-Bueno, recuerda que Sendler está incapacitado.

-¿Y eso qué?

-La Alianza Terrestre… es decir, la Nación mundial. –Se corrigió la chica, pero a Quatre le pareció que fue a propósito. –Quieren un resumen de las acciones que se hicieron aquí cuando vino a visitarte la señorita Relena… yo iba a soltar un discurso acerca del secuestro de la señorita Relena y nuestra odisea para poder encontrarla, para así evitar la muerte a manos de Heero Yuy, pero Wufei me amordazó y evitó que hablara.

-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. –Dijo, con toda la calma del mundo, como si Dorothy fuese una persona normal en ese universo.

-¡Qué atrevido! Pero yo pensé que eras homosexual.

-¡Dorothy! –Suspiró, intentando calmarse. –Es decir, ¿has venido por ese resumen?

-Se supone. Pero asumimos que no estaba hecho, uno, porque Heero no mandó el mensaje a tiempo por estar con lo del cambio de roles con el libertino (Duo), por lo cual no te enteraste, y dos, porque dudo que, por tu propia mano, lo hayas hecho tal como viene en el protocolo internacional establecido en el año 197 a. C. por el presidente de la Nación Mundial… así que he venido a trabajar contigo mientras dures en hacerlo

-Estas bromeando. –Se alteró, por supuesto sin recordar el famoso protocolo.

-¡Claro que no! Si ya he firmado el contrato, incluso.

Quatre observó silenciosamente la pila de contratos que acababa de autorizar justo antes de entrar en su letargo de depresión; Dorothy, leyendo sus intenciones, se acercó lentamente a la pila de medio metro de papelería y cuatro kilogramos de peso, secuestrándola de un salto y apretujándola contra el pecho como una niña que no desea compartir un juguete.

-Los… llevaré a Recursos Humanos por ti. –Rió la chica como la loca que era.

-¡Dame eso, Dorothy! –Se incorporó de golpe, dispuesto a tomar los documentos.

La chica se dio media vuelta, huyendo literalmente del 04 con los documentos en brazos; Quatre, olvidando que tenía achichicles que pudiesen atraparla tan pronto pisara fuera de su oficina, salió corriendo tras ella como un chiquillo que estaba a punto de ser delatado por su fastidiosa hermana menor, ante la mirada del pelirrojo Cristian, el cual acomodaba su escritorio.

-Al menos se divierte. –Susurró el pelirrojo, levantando los hombros.

Dorothy corría con dificultad por el tobillo lastimado, pero, ante la poca gravedad de las colonias y su buena condición física, la chica iba por los pasillos riendo de alegría, dejando un rastro de papel tras ella como si se tratase de confeti o algo parecido.

-¡Dorothy! –Gritó un agotado Quatre, corriendo tras ella, esquivando hojas y el respectivo personal que si estaba laborando en esos momentos. -¡Se supone que estás lastimada!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo y Wufei levantaron la vista, el primero del computador en el que tenía más de seis horas abrumándolo y estresándolo, y el segundo del enorme libro que estaba estudiando; tras ellos, el ventanal enorme mostraba un oscuro día nublado y ventoso, precursor a una tormenta otoñal clásica de ese lugar.

-¿Cómo dices? –Cuestionó Wufei, como si no comprendiera.

-Me pareció curioso que Cristian marcara para acá preguntando por Dorothy. –Dijo Heero, vestido de preventivo. –Es decir, ¿por qué alguien buscaría a una mujer como ella? Pensé que tenía mejores gustos, siendo que aun le insistía a Hilde…

Wufei frunció el ceño, indignado de que Heero soltara tal verdad teniendo a Duo en la sala; el 01 cayó en cuenta inmediatamente de la burrada que cometió, e hizo como si no hubiese dicho lo último.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó el 02, con esa seriedad tenebrosa que había aprendido hacía poco.

-¿Habló por lo del resumen? –Interrumpió Wufei, incómodo.

-Sí, cosa que dudo se haya acordado en hacer. –Siguió Heero, también algo incómodo.

-Imagino que por eso llamó a Dorothy, es experta en adornar las situaciones más peligrosas de la forma que cualquiera puede creerle aunque sea una excusa tan estúpida como lo de la…

Hubo un silencio tan denso que Duo olvidó lo de Cristian y Hilde. Heero había sido uno de los que se creyó a regadientes la noticia que Relena había dado a los medios, adornada por la loca oficial.

-¿Por qué habría de adornar la situación? –El 01 frunció el ceño.

-Tú sabes. –Duo se aclaró la garganta, sin tiempo de pensar en la estupidez que iba a soltar. –Con todo el circo que armó en la colonia, pues ella era la que estaba más al pendiente de todos los movimientos, como si fuese una secretaria de Relena, y era la que quería dejar bien parado a Quatre ante la sociedad que… -Se quedó sin aire.

-Que pensaba mal de su familia debido a lo que Colmillo Blanco expuso en los tiempos de guerra. –Completó Wufei, con una calma que realmente no sentía.

-Ah. –Heero se cruzó de brazos, ceño fruncido, haciendo suspirar de alivio al par. –Extrañamente Cristian dijo que Dorothy ponía de buen humor a su jefe.

Hubo otro denso silencio, antes de ser interrumpido por un torrente de carcajadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy, pensando rápido en la situación, optó por bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad, recordando que Quatre no tenía tan buena condición física como ella, ya con la mitad de la documentación entre sus manos y apoyando lo menos posible su tobillo lastimado con cuidadosa habilidad; Quatre, tras ella, bajaba las escaleras con aire agitado y el cabello húmedo de sudor por sobreesfuerzo de perseguirla, pero aun así consiguió reducir cada vez más la distancia con la chica.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Detente!

-¡Solo si me alcanzas…!

El 05 se detuvo para observar las escaleras que descendían; rápidamente calculó la trayectoria de la chica, y, haciendo gala de esa escasa habilidad atlética que tenía y de su habilidad matemática tan certera, se lanzó escaleras abajo saltando por encima del barandal, intentando caer frente a ella y cortarle el paso… claro que, al caer y casi descalabrarse las rodillas, no contó con que Dorothy llevaba el impulso muy alto como para detener su carrera de golpe. Se estrelló con él dolorosamente de frente, tumbándolo por unos cuantos escalones en una maraña de piernas, brazos y documentos con firmas.

-¡Au! Au… -Gimió Quatre, incorporándose un poco… notando que había caído encima de la chica. -¡Ja! ¡Te he atrapado!

-¡No! ¡No es justo! –Dorothy, tirada en el descanso de la escalera, sujetó con fuerza los escasos documentos que quedaban sobre el pecho. -¡No vas a quitármelos!

-¡Dame! –Intentó quitárselos de un jalón.

-¡No!

-¡Dorothy!

-¡No! ¡Son míos!

La puerta del quinceavo piso, en donde habían caído tras la odisea, se abrió de repente, casi golpeando la cabeza de la chica al rozarle por escasos milímetros; de allí salieron un trabajador de la empresa, con uniforme azul cielo correspondiente y gafete, el cual iba acompañado de nada más y nada menos que Rashid, el líder de la tropa Managuac. Ambos observaron al joven líder de la colonia y los satélites de recursos, recostado encima de una chica, completamente despeinado y desfajado, y con unas curiosas marcas de labial sobre la camisa y la mejilla (por la caída, claro está). La "pobre chica" estaba completamente despeinada, con la falda subida hasta la cadera, con el saco parcialmente abierto y el maquillaje corrido. Para variar, la chica estaba completamente recostada en el suelo, y el líder estaba sobre ella, sugestivamente acomodado entre sus piernas.

-¿Amo Quatre? –Cuestionó el pálido Rashid, aterrado.

-¡Rashid! –Quatre se incorporó de golpe, acomodándose la camisa, sin prestarle importancia a Dorothy. –Ya… ya has llegado.

-Pensé… que le gustaban los hombres. –Expuso.

-Yo también lo pensaba. –Susurró Dorothy, acomodándose sus prendas, riendo.

-¡N-no es lo que parece! –Exclamó, mirando que Dorothy se daba a la fuga. -¡Eh! ¡Deténganla!

Sin comprobar si su orden era acatada, él mismo se volvió a lanzar a la caza de la chica loca con los documentos.

-Pues… se miraba más animado. –Exclamó el trabajador, que apenas había salido de su asombro.

-Sin duda. –Susurró Rashid.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dorothy, sin pensarlo demasiado, se lanzó en dirección a una ventanilla de Recursos Humanos, en el piso 12, ante la mirada extrañada del encargado que se encontraba al otro lado de dicha ventanilla; antes de poder llegar, Quatre, usando su habilidad de ex piloto (que había aparecido por una fracción de segundo), atrapó a la rubia por su espalda con fuerza, deteniendo abruptamente su andar. La chica intentó zafarse de ese abrazo, logrando sacar una mano con la única hoja sobreviviente a aquella persecución, cuidándola como oro molido. El sujeto de Recursos Humanos observó cómo Dorothy acercaba la hoja a la ventanilla transparente, abrazada fuertemente por el líder Winner.

-¡Sello de recibido! –Espetó Dorothy con esfuerzo.

-¡N-no! –Quatre intentó jalarla, pero ella puso la mano en su rostro, intentando apartarlo de un empujón, pero solo logrando que le clavara las esmaltadas uñas. -¡Au!

El sujeto, después de un rato de ver esa pelea tan singular, se convenció de que el asunto no era con él y plasmó el enorme sello de recibido sobre la hoja de papel, dejando petrificado al líder de la colonia.

-Ya está, señor Smith. –Dijo el encargado, al leer la hoja que selló.

-¿Smith? –Cuestionó el lastimado Quatre, confuso.

Dorothy comenzó a reír como la loca que era, dejando alterados con su risa a todo el que estaba en el pasillo.

-Es que yo ya había mandado solicitud desde hacía tres días, antes de marcharme con la señorita Relena, y hace rato que la aprobaste. –Dijo la chica.

-Me has hecho correr… en vano. –Susurró, anonado.

-¡A que fue divertido!

-Te mataré. –Sentenció, sombrío.

Y comenzó otra extraña persecución por el pasillo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Pues fácil de lo que se dice… no.

Luego la cosa se pone más loca.

Saludos ~

Eli Yuy.

(1)The Leyend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, para Nintendo 64. Aquél que haya jugado ese videojuego comprenderá que este templo es el más agobiante que hay en el juego… sobre todo cuando lo terminas y se te apaga la consola… ¡Noooh!


	2. La Desaparición Inoportuna

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie**

**Capítulo II. La desaparición inoportuna.**

De pronto, Cristian fue víctima de una tortura medieval, como acción del buen karma por las atrocidades bélicas que cometió en el fanfic anterior… había dejado su cargo importantísimo de ser el "Segundo al Mando" del enorme emporio de los Winner, para convertirse en el sublime secretario de Dorothy Catalonia. Definitivamente las cosas se regresan de una manera u otra.

-Nadie puede ser malo a gusto. –Se quejó el pelirrojo en un susurro, cargando con una carpeta roja con detalles dorados.

-¿Qué dices? –Cuestionó Dorothy, sin levantar la vista.

-Nada. –Suspiró, agobiado.

Quatre, ajeno a la conversación o al sufrimiento de su secretario, mantenía la vista fija en el computador portátil de última generación que tenía frente a él, el cual no le pertenecía al ser color rosado con una coronita dorada en medio de la pantalla a manera de adorno, tan potente que se vio a la pena de usar sus lentes de aumento, en la cual buscaba toda la información referente a la venida de Relena; Dorothy, por su lado, acomodaba las hojas impresas por el 04 momentos antes, subrayando en ellas con un marcador azul lo relevante, para decorarlo con floridas palabras que Cristian traspasaba a mano con su pulcra y estilizada letra.

-Mira que me es familiar esa letra. –Observó Dorothy, curiosa, poniendo de nervios al muchacho. –Será que tu… -Hizo sudar frío a Cristian. -¿Has trabajado en alguna empresa de imprenta o algo parecido?

-¡S-SI! –Dijo él tan sospechosamente alto, mientras reía de pura histeria.

-Qué bien, podemos usar tu hermosa letra para hacer panfletos o firmas. –Rió la loca con emoción.

El pobre asintió, agradeciendo que, a pesar de la inteligencia superior que profesaban al ser New Types (llamémosles "humanos capaces de manejar un Mobile Suit"), eran bastante cortitos para las cosas mundanas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Diecisiete horas, cuarenta y ocho minutos y veintinueve segundos después…

En todos lados ya había pasado la hora razonable para irse a dormir, puesto que el reloj marcaba ya los am sin inhibición alguna; el agotamiento había hecho lo suyo ampliamente, puesto que ellos ni siquiera se habían levantado para tomar agua o ir al baño con la condición de acabar el trabajo impuesto, por lo que Quatre ya estaba profundamente dormido sobre el teclado del computador prestado (patrocinado por Relena Darlian Peacekraft de Yuy), llenándolo de babas, rodeado de varias decenas de impresiones que había hecho rato atrás.

Dorothy, por su parte, permanecía con la cabeza puesta sobre la pila de documentación que aun no había terminado de corregir, la cual tenía lindos garabatos hechos por un marcador azul que aun sostenía en su adormecida mano.

Al extremo de la habitación se mantenía el durmiente pelirrojo Cristian, el cual había decidido acomodarse en el amplio y cómodo sofá, a diferencia de sus "jefes", cubriéndose parcialmente por documentación irrelevante como si se tratase de una colcha.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

6:35am.

Las enormes puertas de la oficina se abrieron de par en par de forma imposible, así como cuando llegó Dorothy, provocando que dos ventanales finalmente se rajaran por completo y cayeran al suelo por fuera del edificio, y haciendo que Quatre y Cristian se despertaran con un grito de horror, manoteando y pateando como si estuviesen muriendo… que a Dorothy no inmutó en lo absoluto, haciéndonos pensar que aun consumía estupefacientes.

-¡Muy buenos días tengan ustedes! –Exclamó cierto peculiar personaje femenino, de larga cabellera rubia dorada y ondulada, vistiendo el colorido traje de preventivo. -¡Ya estoy aquí…!

Quatre miró, perplejo, la aparición que había llegado al mismo tiempo que intentaba contener el horror de haber sido despertado tan abruptamente. Hizo una mueca ilegible.

-¿Sam? –Cuestionó el rubio, como si creyera que aun estaba en un sueño. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡N4 Samantha Amy Jones! –Contestó la ex de Trowa. –Me han asignado como guardaespaldas suplente de Quatre Raberba Winner y Dorothy Catalonia… tal vez me hayan descendido de rango y me hayan quitado dinero de mi salario, pero aun así volveré a alcanzar mi nivel y seré completamente eficiente, mi primera aparición fue en el fanfic de "Atrapados", como la hermosa y perfecta novia de Trowa Barton.

Quatre se frotó la mejilla con la mano, justamente donde tenía marcado el teclado de la computadora donde se había quedado dormido.

-Y eso, ¿a qué viene? –Cuestionó, como si no la conociera… por algún motivo le causó repugnancia la odisea que había tenido con ella en el fic anterior.

-Pues… por si no saben quién soy, ¿no? –Lo miró más detenidamente. -¿Durmieron en la oficina?

-Así es. –Contestó, diplomático, con esa habilidad de no mostrar lo que sentía en ese momento. –Teníamos kilos de papelería por hacer…

Miró detenidamente hacia todos lados, deteniendo abruptamente su habla, mirando toda su impecable oficina.

-Está limpio y ordenado. –Susurró.

-Pues, si, la verdad.

Miró de nuevo más detenidamente, sintiendo poco después un horrible escalofrío… toda la papelería con la que habían estado trabajando desde el día anterior había desaparecido, incluyendo la vistosa carpeta de Dorothy. La oficina estaba tan pulcra como siempre.

-¡C-CRISTIAN! –Gritó Quatre, presionando el botón del intercom por simple inercia.

-Estoy aquí. –Dijo el zombificado Cristian, a un lado de él.

-Qué rápido. –Lo miró, sin recordar a primeras que se había quedado con él. –La documentación de ayer, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?

Cristian, aun en estado zombi, miró a todos lados en la habitación, como quien busca una cara conocida.

-Bueno, estaba aquí anoche.

-¡Lo sé!

-Puede ser que haya entrado limpieza y se haya llevado todo el papeleo.

-¡Pero si era demasiado! Es imposible que se lo hayan llevado en una noche.

-Con todo respeto, joven Winner, el trabajar para esta compañía hace posible que seamos capaces de hacer cosas estrambóticas en tiempo record como si fuesen cosas sencillas.

-No sé si es un halago o una mentada de madre…

-¿Estuvieron trabajando toda la noche, y su trabajo desapareció? Que mal pelo. –Dijo Sam, como si no hubiese sido grave lo sucedido.

-¡Me niego a comenzar todo de nuevo! –Quatre se incorporó, dando un manotazo en la mesa, despertando a Dorothy. –Es hora de averiguar qué fue lo que pasó la noche anterior. Hay que ir a la sala de vigilancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué? –Cuestionó la adormecida Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Se supone que ya debería de tenerlo listo, ¿no? –Dijo la ingenua Relena al teléfono, mientras firmaba documentación.

-Bueno, sí. –Dorothy, al otro lado de la línea, se cepillaba el cabello con el altavoz puesto. –Resulta que trabajamos toda la noche, e hicimos un gran adelanto, pero en la mañana había desaparecido toda la papelería de forma imposible.

-¿Desaparecido? –Se alteró notoriamente. –Oye, sabes que tiene información confidencial, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de materiales y eso, ¿no?

-Es muy importante que recuperen la documentación.

-¡Claro! Déjemelo a mí, señorita Relena. –Rió como la loca que era. –Yo me encargaré de encontrarlo.

-De igual manera. –Dijo, insegura. –Iré al satélite de recursos Winner en aproximadamente una semana. Espero sea tiempo suficiente para poder resolver el problema.

-No se preocupe, de verdad, tengo todo bajo control.

Relena suspiró, agobiada.

-Es lo que me preocupa. –Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre revisó detenidamente el video de la noche anterior, acompañado del acople de su secretario y la preventiva, que debía seguirlos como un chicle en zapato. El trío revisaba dicha cinta, aburriéndolos considerablemente.

-¡Dorothy tiene unos giros impresionantes! –Dijo la fan número 1, la preventiva Sam, mirando cómo Dorothy daba vueltas como pirinola.

-Claro, otra loca. –Susurró Cristian.

-Bueno, en esta parte ya nos hemos dormido. –Dijo el 04, irritado por el clon de Dorothy.

En la pantalla se miraban los tres durmiendo la mona como si no tuvieran quehacer importante, los dos primeros sobre el escritorio y documentación, y el tercero sobre el alfombrado suelo como si no existiesen las camas. Pasaron dos, tres horas, donde una de las ventanas se cayó, dejando pasar un viento fresco que revoloteó hojas por todos lados; Dorothy se levantó, sonámbula, a dar vueltas como una bailarina de ballet novata, y Cristian se levantó del suelo y se echó en el sofá, poniendo peculiar cuidado en taparse con las hojas blancas, dejando un charco de babas en el suelo… y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¡Allí! –Exclamó Cristian.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin inhibición alguna, dejando pasar a una mujer algo mayor de edad con el uniforme de intendencia color azul marino y verde limón; la mujer, al ver el desastre de papelería y a los sujetos durmiendo, comenzó a maldecir en voz alta (o eso parecía, pues el video de vigilancia era mudo) cerca de 40 minutos sin inmutar a los dormidos.

-Adelanta eso. –Dijo Sam.

Después de ver el baile de insultos, de tomarse la cabeza, de extender los brazos al cielo de indignación, pisotear como si pisara hormigas y llorar a moco tendido rodando en el suelo como niño en pleno berrinche, salió de la habitación a paso veloz, volviendo minutos después con algo colgado de su hombro, como si se tratase de una manguera negra y ancha, conectado a algo que se parecía a un locker de un metro de alto con llantitas.

-Una aspiradora espacial. –Señaló Quatre, con un curioso aire de magnate. –Cristian, corrígeme si estoy equivocado. Tengo entendido que esos aparatos no deben funcionar dentro de las colonias por normatividad, ¿no es así?

-Así es, joven Quatre. –Susurró el pelirrojo, mirando como la mujer rociaba aromatizante ambiental con un aerosol, para después encender el aparato de una patada al botón. –Sin embargo, hay algo más que me indigna.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esas cosas hacen un ruido horroroso. –Comenzó, atrayendo la atención de ambos espectadores, mientras en la pantalla la mujer aspiraba la papelería tirada y sobre los escritorios con una potencia inaudita, atrayendo también a la rubia Dorothy, la cual estaba sentada sobre una silla de oficina con ruedas. –Y no nos hemos dado cuenta de que usaron ese aparato… es decir, no podemos tener un sueño tan pesado.

-Bueno, tal vez consumieron alguna droga. –Dijo Sam,

En la pantalla, la mujer intentaba despegar el hueco de la aspiradora, la cual tenía atrapado el trasero de Dorothy.

-¿No crees que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta? –Cuestionó Cristian.

-No, claro que no. –Quatre se llevó la mano a la cabeza. –Dorothy nos drogó más de una vez durante el fanfic de Atrapados sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

-Oh, sí, el panzazo. –Rió la preventiva, recibiendo una mirada de odio y una de interrogación.

Voltearon a la pantalla, justo cuando la carpeta ancha color dorado pasaba por la minúscula manguera haciéndose trizas, y la señora acomodaba la mini falda de Dorothy para regresarla a su lugar, para después ponerse a limpiar los escritorios con un paño limpio.

-Es bastante buena. –Admitió la preventiva.

-¿A dónde va la basura? –Cuestionó el 04.

-A un contenedor general, que después termina en el incinerador. –Contestó el secretario.

-¡Vamos! –Exclamó Sam, contenta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Realmente no creo que sea adecuado que Dorothy se encargue de un tema tan delicado. –Dijo Heero, curiosamente vestido como un preventivo.

Por la cabeza de Relena pasaron miles de imágenes, pero una prevalecía: la de Dorothy sentada en un enorme trono de oro, riendo cual vil loca, mientras el mundo estallaba en llamas de forma súbita. Se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y llevó la preocupada vista hacia la reforzada ventana, contemplando el espacio exterior.

-¿Dices que debo involucrarme también? ¿Qué ellos no son capaces de hacerlos por si solos? –Dijo ella, no sin cierta malicia.

-No he dicho tal cosa. –Contestó Heero, cohibido. –Es decir, confío más en Quatre que en Dorothy… diablos, confío más en Duo que en Dorothy, y delegarle algo tan delicado como eso…

-Ella tiene sus habilidades, Heero.

-No lo dudo. –Dijo, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-De igual forma hay que pasar por la colonia L4 cuando termine en la L3. –Miró su agenda electrónica, la cual Duo, amablemente, le había enseñado a usar, debido a que su marido aun no entendía el aparato. –Tengo medio día para eso.

-De acuerdo.

La nave finalmente comenzó a moverse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre y Cristian se quedaron petrificados. Dorothy se miró pensativa, y Sam parecía no comprender lo que pasaba. Frente a ellos estaba el famoso contenedor… el cual era una habitación endiabladamente grande, de 500 x 700 metros, completamente de aluminio cromado y oscuro, el cual estaba lleno de basura y papelería en cientos de montañas que sobrepasaban los tres metros de altura. Justo en medio había una banda ancha, la cual vaciaba todas las montañas en un incinerador que más bien parecía un enorme horno industrial cuadrado.

-Prefiero volver a empezar antes de ponerme a buscar en todas esas montañas. –Dijo el valiente Cristian. –Tardaríamos menos tiempo si lo volvemos a hacer.

-Vámonos entonces. –Suspiró Quatre, comenzando a sentir el calor del incinerador. –Entre más pronto comencemos, mejor.

-Sí, al fin que todo está en la computadora. –Rió la loca oficial, siendo admirada por una Sam.

Error. Cuando volvieron, silenciosamente, contemplaron el caos: era obvio que alguien, en esa hora, había saqueado la habitación de la forma más ruidosa posible, pues había papeles regados por doquier, todos los vitrales que rodeaban la oficina estaban rotos, los enormes libreros estaban tirados sobre el suelo, la computadora personal de Quatre en el suelo... y había, para rematar, una enorme charca de sangre en el suelo. La portátil rosada, brillando por su ausencia.

-Llamaré a intendencia. –Susurró Cristian, petrificado.

-Esto parece obra de un terrorista. –Exclamó Sam, sintiéndose toda una profesional. –Lo mejor es regresar a vigilancia para ver los videos. –Y salió de la habitación con toda la confianza del mundo, sin comprobar si la seguían.

Quatre y Dorothy miraron con nostalgia el lugar.

-Se llevaron la portátil. –Susurró la rubia. –Donde venía todo. Era de la señorita Relena.

Fueron rodeados de un denso silencio.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Saludos.

Eli.


	3. La Espia que me Fastidio

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie**

**Capítulo III. La espía que me fastidió.**

Se miran piernas femeninas, largas y esbeltas, como las de una modelo, cubiertas con una finísima lycra negra, así como botines negros de altísimos y delgadísimos tacones en los pequeños pies, que desaparecen de nuevo al elevarse sobre el techo, de donde habían salido evidentemente; acto y seguido, como si fuese una especie de fantasma negro, un cuerpo de considerable tamaño azotó sin miramientos contra el alfombrado suelo, dejando una gran mancha de sangre pintada en esta. Aquél esbelto y femenino cuerpo se quedó tirado en el lugar, inmóvil, durante unos cuantos minutos.

Pasado un tiempo, la esbelta chica se incorporó del suelo, al parecer lloriqueando el golpe, acomodándose mejor el pasamontañas negro que cubría su rostro, limpiando los restos de sangre de su nariz; acto y seguido, se acercó cojeando hacia la computadora para comenzar a teclear de una en una, tratando de descifrar la contraseña sin mucho éxito.

Después de un rato de estar intentándolo, la fastidiada chica tomó libros del librero, como buscando algo, lanzándolos al suelo y a los sillones como si se tratasen de basura; acto y seguido, como pensándolo bien, se aproximó a uno de los enormes libreros y comenzó a empujarlo, como si buscara un pasadizo secreto o una bóveda oculta. Dio tres, cuatro empujones al librero, hasta que el armatoste hizo lo pensable en situaciones de muebles sobre alfombras: se comenzó a balancear aparatosamente, provocando que se estrellara con el mueble siguiente, y así sucesivamente en un efecto dominó, dejando un reguero de hojas, libros y menesteres de oficina. Varios libros salieron volando por los ventanales, rompiéndolos completamente.

La chica se miraba asustada, agitando los brazos en un ataque de histeria; tomó la laptop sin pensarlo y la guardó en una pequeña mochila que cargaba en su espalda, muy difícil de mirar a simple vista, y, de un impresionante salto, intento subir por el hueco por el que había entrado… logrando azotar contra el suelo de nuevo, boca arriba, quedando adolorida. Para rematar, un candelabro que colgaba sobre ella falseó por el impulso y cayó, aplastándola dolorosamente contra el suelo.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos, cuando la chica finalmente volvió en si después del golpe del candelabro; gastó unos segundos en quitarse el enorme armatoste de encima, incorporándose lentamente y quitándose los restos de vidrio de su traje de licra. Acto y seguido, ató una delgada cuerda negra desde el escritorio hasta la ventana, para intentar bajarse por ella en un furtivo e inexperto intento de escape. Se cortó la mano como un imbécil con un trozo de vidrio, y, al intentar bajar por la ventana, la cuerda se desató, dejándola caer en caída libre contra el suelo desde tres metros de altura, dejándola tirada sobre la banqueta, justo encima de los restos de vidrios allí tirados.

No se movió hasta dentro de media hora, donde finalmente pudo alejarse cojeando, dejando un rastro de sangre tras ella.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Pobre chica. –Susurró Sam, echándose un puño de palomitas a la boca.

Mientras reordenaban la oficina de Quatre y _volvían_ a reparar los ventanales, el cuarteto mal armado miraba la cinta de vigilancia de hacía unos momentos, el cual se había grabado durante su ausencia cuando partieron a rescatar su papeleo del incinerador, mientras comían palomitas de maíz y tomando refresco de cola, como si el aula de medios fuera un cine en casa o algo parecido.

-Pudo hacer ese caos en unos cuantos minutos. –Exclamó Dorothy, bebiendo un sorbo de refresco dietético. –Debe ser una experta en hacer caos.

-Se ha llevado la laptop. –Susurró el 04, sereno. –Algo buscaba allí.

-¿Los datos de la reunión? –Cuestionó Cristian, trayendo más refresco en una bandeja.

-No lo creo. –Observó Sam. –No vendría al caso que tratase de buscar por fuera de esa computadora, es decir, trato de hallar algo secreto. No hubiese sido necesario hacer todo ese caos, solo tomar el aparato y ya.

-Bueno, si, tiene sentido.

-¿Qué haremos? –Cuestionó Dorothy. –Toda la información estaba en esa laptop.

-Bueno. –Sam terminó su refresco. –Busquemos en el hospital a una persona realmente golpeada.

Los tres la miraron como si se tratara de una loca… pero, al rato de pensarlo mejor, comprendieron que no era tan descabellada la cosa, siendo que solamente había un hospital general en toda la colonia… el mejor en el espacio exterior.

-No creo que haya demasiada gente que termine en urgencias con semejante tanda de golpes. –Susurró Quatre.

-¡Andando! –Gritó la loca.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena se despidió amablemente de unos representantes, antes de volver a su limusina junto con Heero, que tenía cara de aburrimiento supremo.

-No sé qué les gustaba tanto de andarte persiguiendo. –Dijo Heero, pensando en Wufei y Duo. -¿Y ahora?

-Bueno, vamos a la colonia L3X. –Sonrió, animada.

-Necesito dormir. –Se tiró a lo largo del sillón, agobiado.

Relena rió, divertida.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam estaba petrificada, grisáceo como una estatua. Dorothy y Quatre, ambos con lentes de sol para evitar ser reconocidos por la gente y que les comenzara a tomar fotos o algo parecido, se quedaron extrañados de que la preventiva se quedara quieta en la entrada/salida, estorbando a la gente que debía entrar/salir del lugar.

-¿Sam? –Cuestionó Dorothy, después de un rato de ser golpeada a codazos.

-¡Trowa! –Soltó la chica de golpe, apuntando al frente, casi sacándole un ojo a un paciente que iba de salida.

Ambos, golpeados, miraron sin mucho interés en dirección a donde la preventiva estaba apuntando: justo en la mesa de recepción, elegantemente ataviada con enormes floreros a los lados, se encontraba Trowa Barton, firmando unas hojas con aire distraído… acompañado de una hermosa princesa de cabellos largos, castaños y ondulados, así como un afinado rostro adornado de ojos esmeraldas, Silvia Noventa, angelical y dulce como siempre… siempre y cuando no la conozcas.

-Ya habrá regresado de la terapia. –Dijo Quatre, sintiendo un curioso desagrado de verlo tan campante.

-Vaya, y se ha ligado a Silvia Noventa. –Dorothy asintió, aprobando el hecho no comprobado. –Eso la quitará de encima de Heero por un rato.

-¿Se ha ligado…? Es decir. –Sam se miró horrorizada. –Que esa chica, es la nueva novia de Trowa.

-Chica, que no es su novia… todavía…

-¡No puede ser! –Gritó la preventiva, indignada, asustando a unos cuantos pacientes que se alejaron prudentemente de ella. – Trowa… ¡Trowa solo debe quererme a mí! ¡Trowa, mi amor!

-Un arranque de locura típico. –Susurró el 04. –Ya se me hacía raro que no saliera uno…

Sam corrió en dirección al 03, que ni cuenta de había dado de su presencia, con la mirada encendida y las largas uñas bien afiladas, olvidando completamente que llevaba el uniforme y debía comportarse civilizadamente; ambos inocentes se voltearon justo a tiempo en que la loca suplente (Sam) les caía encima, noqueando violentamente a Trowa de una patada alta, para saltar encima de la delicada Silvia Noventa, arañándole el rostro y tironeándole el cabello.

-¡Zorra! ¡Trowa es mío! –Gritaba la mujer lobo, atacando a la chica.

-¡Ah! ¡Auxilio! –Gemía Silvia, intentando librarse del monstruo que le había caído encima ni más ni menos.

El dueto de rubios miraba la escena con vergüenza.

-Casi siento lástima por Silvia. –Dijo Dorothy.

-Igual yo, pero al rato se me pasa. –Contestó Quatre. –Lo que no entiendo es por qué nadie intenta separarlas.

-Es un fetiche de hombres el ver pelear a dos mujeres.

-No le encuentro lo excitante. –Enchuecó los labios. –Quizá difícil de dejar de mirar… en todo caso, no es una pelea, Silvia técnicamente no se está defendiendo.

-Da lo mismo, pica mirar.

-Son políticas del hospital. –Interrumpió un enfermero que estaba parado a un lado de ellos, mirando como idiota la pelea.

-Ah, ya. –Asintió el 04.

Por detrás de las chicas, dos paramédicos se llevaban al inconsciente Trowa de vuelta a urgencias.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Lo sentimos mucho. –Exclamó Quatre, con ese extraño aire de magnate que a veces tenía. –No nos imaginamos que la preventiva iba a comportarse de esa manera.

Se encontraban en una cafetería adyacente al hospital, sentados en sillas de herrería, con mesas de vidrio, sobre una terraza de pulcra y brillante madera rodeada de herrería elegante color negro, obviamente un lugar conocido por su extravagante e innecesaria ornamenta. Tomaban bebidas calientes y exóticas, todas pagadas por el 04 a manera de disculpa por el incidente anterior. Dorothy había drogado con "algo" en el café a Sam, la cual ahora dormía cual tronco tieso y pálido, sentada en una silla versión Relena en el OVA Endless Waltz.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que está bien. –Contestó Trowa, mirando a la rubia no sin cierta repulsión.

Silvia se llevó dramáticamente la mano sobre el aruñado y rojizo rostro, indignando a Trowa y a Dorothy.

-¿Estás bien? –Cuestionó el 03, algo temeroso.

-Oh, no es nada. –Dijo la angelical chica, entre sollozos, mientras le corrían gotitas de sangre por la mejilla. –No imaginé que tuvieras como novia a esa chica. –Le goteó la sangre hasta el blanco mantel, manchándolo terroríficamente. –Dime, ¿es que te gustan esa clase de chicas?

-No es mi novia. Bueno, lo era. –Hizo una mueca indescriptible. –Pero, cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, me alejé de ella, fue solamente un desvarío.

Dorothy rió levemente al ver el sufrimiento ajeno. Quatre, con toda la indiferencia del mundo, le pasó un pañuelo de tela a la lastimada Silvia; la chica, cortés, lo tomó para limpiarse las lágrimas y la sangre que le corría por el rostro.

-Gracias. –Dijo la noble chica, mirando al famoso líder de la colonia. –Pero su pañuelo ha quedado completamente sucio, y no podrá limpiarse fácilmente.

-Descuide, señorita Noventa. –Contestó él, galante.

-Oh, no me llame así. –Sonrió la angelical chica, y un aura blanquecina la rodeó. –Estará bien con que me llame Silvia, joven Winner.

-Oh, no sé si podría…

Silvia rió encantadoramente, como solo una chica de la alta sociedad podía hacerlo, dejando indignados a Trowa y a Dorothy (que, aunque también era de alta sociedad, ni volviendo a nacer podría comportarse tan diplomáticamente como ella).

-Este cuadro me perturba. –Susurró Trowa.

-Y que lo digas. –Exclamó Dorothy.

-A todo esto… ¿qué estaban haciendo en el hospital?

-Nuestro primer control prenatal. (1) –Contestó, sonriendo con ilusión y mirando a Quatre.

Trowa lo miró, palideciendo en el acto.

-¿C-cómo? ¿N-no que Quatre era homo…? –Susurró, con un hilo de voz.

-Hay, es que ya nos hacía la ilusión y las cosas se dieron. –Rió como loca al ver la cara que ponía el 03. –Claro que no, no estropearía mi figura de esa manera. Estábamos buscando a un sujeto que se metió a la oficina de Quatre a robar.

-¿Lo dejaron para urgencias, o qué?

-Sinceramente… esa persona, sola, se dejó para la UTI. (2)

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, cuando estaba en revisión, recuerdo que llegó una chica a urgencias toda golpeada, parecía que se había caído de un segundo piso o algo así, diciendo que la habían asaltado.

-¡Eso es! –Dijo, mientras había risas elegantes de Quatre y Sylvia de fondo. –No creo que vayan a darla de alta con semejante tanda de golpes que se dio.

-Supongo que no. –Enchuecó los labios, mirando como el magnate y la princesa se llevaban de cuentos de hadas.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El hermoso sueño en el que había sido inducida, lleno de mariposas de colores estrambóticos y unicornios que vomitaban arcoíris de vivos colores, fue bruscamente interrumpido por un demonio de vestido rosado y cabellera rubia, que tenía una sonrisa diabólica en los rosados labios, el cual estaba de pie al lado de su cama.

-¿Q-quién eres? –Cuestionó la extremadamente golpeada y dolida chica.

-Primero dime, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Para quién trabajas?

-¿D-de qué habla? –Mirándose extremadamente nerviosa.

-No te hagas la tonta… ¿para quién trabajas?

-¡De verdad! ¡N-no sé de qué habla! ¡M-me ha confundido con a-alguien más…!

-Bien, en ese caso, me veré obligada a sacarte la información por la fuerza.

La chica temió por su vida, como una persona cuerda debería temer al tener a semejante monstruo en frente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

La sala de espera estaba extremadamente bulliciosa, tanto como debería ser urgencias, cosa que a Quatre lo ponía aun más nervioso de lo que ya estaba; se encontraba sentado al lado de Trowa, que tenía al lado (no porque quisiera, sino porque no había otro asiento disponible) a Sam, que aun seguía drogada como antes. Habían optado por regresar no solamente porque Sylvia tenía una hemorragia facial, sino también para averiguar de aquella mujer que había llegado apaleada.

-Me da mala espina que Dorothy decidiera entrar con Sylvia a consulta. –Exclamó Trowa. –No se llevan bien desde el incidente de la boda.

-Desde antes, por si no te diste cuenta. –Frunció el ceño, recordando ciertos eventos desagradables. –Pero ella más bien ha entrado para buscar a la causante de…

Se escuchó caos tras la puerta de un consultorio, caos de cosas cayendo y gritos de dolor femeninos; a través de la puerta entreabierta se podía ver a la rubia Dorothy, con cara de villana de telenovela mexicana, encima de otra castaña, con bata de paciente, a quien tenía sometida boca abajo sobre la cama y la torturaba con el método de mover la aguja del catéter que tenía incrustado en la vena de la mano.

-¡Habla! –Exigía la muy sádica Dorothy, jalando solo un poco la aguja.

-¡YA! ¡LO ADMITO! –Gritó la pobre torturada.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Yo…! ¡Yo le vendí drogas de mala calidad! ¡Me merecía la golpiza! ¡El hijo de –Censurado– casi pudo haber muerto! ¡Merezco la cárcel! Ya, por favor, suélteme…

Fue la última súplica que se escuchó antes de que la sala de urgencias se sumiera en un denso silencio antes de que dos vigilantes fortachones cayeran encima de Dorothy, esposándola en el acto, lastimando aun más con la caída a la vendedora de droga y fracturándole, de paso, unas cuantas costillas.

-Extrañaba esos acontecimientos extraños. –Admitió Trowa.

Quatre se llevó la mano al rostro, agobiado.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-…Es por eso que creo que debemos cambiar o modificar considerablemente algunos puntos vitales acerca del protocolo. –Dijo Relena Darlian, ante una comitiva de delegados que la escuchaba como absortos. –Creo que eso cambiaría de manera considerable y efectiva la nueva presentación de los…

Heero bostezó, aburrido, de pie en el marco de la puerta que daba entrada al amplio salón donde Relena daba su conferencia; miró su reloj de pulso, deseando que todo terminara, mientras dos manos enguantadas se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro, uno de ellos con el pañuelo embebido de formol. Ajeno a aquello, dio un intenso bostezo que casi lo hizo lagrimear… dando certero codazo (sin percatarse) en la boca del estómago del agresor, el cual se agachó y gimió de dolor lo más silenciosamente posible.

-Qué aburrido. –Dijo a la nada.

El sujeto, recuperándose del golpe, se incorporó de nuevo para volver a tratar de que se tragara el trapo embebido, pero Heero dio otro bostezo y, antes de que le acercaran dicho trapo, se tragó de golpe todo el vapor del formol, quedando fuera de combate en unos cuantos segundos, cayendo de forma aparatosa encima del perpetrador, aplastándolo en el acto.

-0-0-0-0-0-

(1)Control prenatal: son las consultas que se hacen las señoras embarazadas para verificar si llevan bien su embarazo.

(2)UTI: Unidad de Terapia Intensiva.

Y la cosa se complica más.

Eli.


	4. El Secuestro

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie.**

**Capítulo IV. El secuestro.**

Relena Darlian Peacekraft de Yuy se mantenía leyendo uno de los cuarenta enormes reportes que le habían dejado aquellos diplomáticos en su enorme suite donde se estaba hospedando, extrañada de que su flamante y feo esposo (fanfic "El Ángel de Shinigami") aun no regresara de revisar el hotel donde se hospedaban. Cerró el enorme reporte que tenía en sus piernas, la cual parecía casi una enciclopedia, justo en el momento que la puerta de su habitación se abría repentinamente.

-¿Heero? –Cuestionó la representante, incorporándose un poco.

Sin embargo, junto a la puerta se encontraba la chica que la hacía de su secretaria suplente, en ausencia de Dorothy, la cual tenía una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

-Señora Darlian. –Pronunció, temerosa.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-0-0-0-0-0-

La oficina de Quatre estaba completamente llena de preventivos, los cuales revisaban el lugar como si se tratase de una escena del crimen, con todo y cadáver inexistente, guiados siempre por una curiosa rubia preventiva de baja categoría que hablaba como una diva; mientras tanto, sobre uno de los sofás, Lady Une miraba la grabación de la cámara de vigilancia en una computadora portátil una y otra vez, con los ojos brillosos de contener las ganas de soltarse riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Le marcarás a Relena? –Cuestionó Quatre, sentado cómodamente en el amplio sofá al lado de Lady.

-Qué remedio. –Susurró Dorothy. –Tengo que avisarle que secuestraron su computadora.

Hubo un torrente de risas contenidas por Lady Une. Dorothy, usando su teléfono móvil, marcó de memoria los cuarenta y tres dígitos que se marcan cuando haces una llamada desde un celular terrestre que se encuentra en el espacio hacia otro celular terrestre que se encuentra en otro punto distinto en el espacio. En esta secuencia de tres minutos y medio, donde Lady finalmente rió a carcajada suelta hasta las lágrimas, el teléfono dio tres tonos antes de escucharse la voz de Relena.

-Dorothy. –Contestó la representante.

-Señorita Relena. –Suspiró la loca, y su voz se volvió extrañamente acongojada, algo que Quatre jamás había oído en ella. –Verá…

-Espera, Dorothy. –Se escuchó la voz de Relena, y pudo notar su angustia al otro lado de la línea. –Han secuestrado a Heero.

-¿Cómo? –Se extrañó. – ¿Es una broma?

Quatre le dirigió una mirada de rareza ante el cambio brusco de actitud de la chica.

-¡No es una broma! –Se escuchó la voz de Relena, potente, como si hubiese puesto el altavoz. –Necesito que vengas a la colonia L3. –Siguió, autoritaria.

-¿Ahora?

-En cuanto te sea posible.

La rubia aspiró sonoramente, contagiándose del aire de autoridad que había entrado en su mejor amiga (que, para las personas cuerdas, era más bien un ataque de histeria), y sonrió con amplitud.

-¡No se preocupe, señorita Relena! –Dijo, olvidando parcialmente la computadora secuestrada. –Me iré en cuanto consiga un transporte.

-Te espero, entonces.

-¡Quatre! –Gritó Dorothy antes de colgar el teléfono, ensordeciendo a la representante y aterrando al nombrado. –Tenemos que ir urgentemente a la colonia L3X, ¡ya!

-¿Tenemos?

Sin decir más, o esperar algún reclamo del líder y, peor aún, no recordando que estaban en medio de una investigación policiaca, tomó de la mano al rubio magnate y lo levantó del sofá con esa peculiar fuerza sobrehumana que tenía cuando estaba en el espacio, sin darle tiempo a respirar, arrastrándolo sin inhibición alguna hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡D-Dorothy! –Gimió el reciente secuestrado.

-¡Te explicaré por el camino! ¡Es cuestión de vida o muerte!

Se alejaron por el pasillo, sin que algún preventivo interviniera en tal suceso.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Estás bromeando. –Fue la ascua, ruda y poco sutil respuesta de Quatre, mirándola fijamente con los brazos cruzados, con cara de "yo no quiero ir". –Es decir, ¿quién podría secuestrar a Heero? ¡Es Heero!

-Lo mismo pensé yo… pero la señorita Relena se escuchaba muy seria. No creo que se haya atrevido a jugarme una broma, no es típico de ella.

Ambos ya habían abordado el transporte personal de Dorothy, una nave color azul mírame a fuerzas con verde destrúyeme la pupila, intentando una nada discreta huída; Cristian, como siempre, le habían delegado todo el trabajo cotidiano sumado al reciente caos que había en la oficina… el karma, el karma…

-Y, ¿por qué me has arrastrado contigo?

-¿No estás preocupado por Heero?

-Mujer, me arrastraste sin que yo supiera lo que pasaba.

-Bueno, te he sacado de con los preventivos, ¿no? No creo que quieras estar tanto tiempo con Sammy. –Rió levemente.

-Vale, no.

-¿No estás preocupado, ahora, por Heero?

-No.

-¿Eh? –Se mostró contrariada. -¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Bueno, es Heero, ¿no? Me es raro preocuparme por él, nunca le pasa nada… HACE que nos preocupemos.

-Bueno, ¿es que no lo has terminado de entender? Alguien ha PODIDO secuestrar a Heero Yuy… ¿entiendes que _tan_ grave es la situación?

Quatre se quedó silencioso un rato, analizando la frase… "_Han podido"_… Quatre se sobresaltó, y miro a la chica con terror.

-¡Debe ser un maldito genio peligroso! –Comenzó a temblar. –Oye… ¿crees que todo esto tendrá que ver con el robo de la laptop?

-¡Oh, por Dios! –Se llevó ambas manos al rostro. –No lo había pensado.

Quatre suspiró levemente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena se encontraba sentada sobre su amplia cama, con los brazos cruzados frotándose los codos de forma nerviosa, con la preocupada vista puesta en sus dos recién llegados y recién enterados preventivos, Duo Maxwell y Wufei Chang. Ambos, sacados bruscamente de su pacífica rutina, miraban a la representante con una mueca de incredulidad suprema, como si les hubieran hecho un timo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma brusca, dando ver a una asustada secretaria, mientras Dorothy entraba como caballo salvaje siendo seguida por el intranquilo Quatre, espetando una disculpa a la secretaria.

-¡Señorita Relena1 –Dorothy pasó con todo, atravesándose por el medio de los preventivos a los que apartó de dos empujones con ambas manos casi tirándolos al suelo. –Estaba tan preocupada… ¿le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Le han lastimado?

-No, claro que no. –Relena suspiró, agobiada. –Me da gusto que hayas podido venir…

Hubo conversaciones femeninas entrelazadas. Ambos preventivos miraron al rubio personaje.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Soltó Wufei, mirando a Quatre.

-Dorothy me trajo. –Se llevó ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –En realidad, estoy algo consternado con todo esto, ya que, al tiempo que Heero fue supuestamente secuestrado, nos robaron de mi oficina una computadora con información muy importante.

-¿Qué era lo que había en esa computadora? –Cuestionó Duo.

-Información vital de la última reunión con Relena.

-Cuando secuestraron a Relena, dices.

-Claro, si….

-Señorita Relena. –Dorothy habló en un tono más alto, haciendo callar a los preventivos y al líder. –Podemos usar el trasmisor para rastrear a Heero Yuy.

-¿Trasmisor? –Cuestionaron todos al mismo tiempo.

Dorothy los miró como quien no entiende la pregunta, para luego soltar un torrente de risitas tontas, indignándolos aun más (si es posible).

-¿De qué hablas, Dorothy? –Se atrevió a cuestionar Quatre, temiendo por su integridad.

-Cuando fuimos a la casa de la playa, a todos les puse un trasmisor pequeño en el trasero… como estaban tan borrachos ni siquiera se percataron del pinchazo.

Todos se llevaron la mano a su respectiva retaguardia, sin recordar dicho incidente (obviamente).

-¡D-Dorothy! –Relena se sonrojó intensamente.

-¿Quieres decir que pudimos encontrar a Relena con el dichoso trasmisor en el fanfic pasado? –Cuestionó Wufei, irritado.

-No. –Dorothy tomó asiento al lado de la representante. –Ya que Heero me quitó el de ella, para estarla monitoreando… cosa que, obviamente, no hacía, puesto que se habría dado cuenta que Relena no estaba donde decía estar.

Hubo un denso silencio, donde todos agradecieron la vagancia de Heero.

-Tienes el de Heero, ¿no? –Cuestionó la representante.

-¡Claro, señorita Relena! Siempre los llevo conmigo. –Dijo, mientras se sacaba algo parecido a un mini ipad del escote de su blusa. –Aquí está.

-¿Por qué lo guardas allí? –Cuestionó Wufei, algo asqueado.

-Cuando la señorita Relena me dijo lo que había sucedido, lo tomé de inmediato… además de que vibra deliciosamente cuando uno cambia de cuadrante…

-Bueno, ya. –Interrumpió el 02.

-Veamos. –Revisó la ubicación en la pantallita, la cual solo arrojaba números y letras. –Hay solo tres medidas, latitud, longitud y grados.

-Está en la tierra. –Dedujo Quatre inmediatamente.

-Oh, Heero. –Susurró Relena, recordando su propio secuestro. –Hay que ir por él.

-Claro. –Dijo Duo, contagiado por la ausencia de su amigo.

-¿Realmente tengo que ir? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-¡Por supuesto! –Gritó Dorothy, provocando que todos se encogieran como si fuesen a recibir un golpe. –Recuerda el resumen y la Nación Mundia. –Dijo, para atarlo permanentemente.

Quatre suspiró, agobiado. En fin, su nombre aparece en el título del fic, así que se aguanta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero finalmente despertó de su sueño inducido con formol, ya inmune a las resacas causadas por las drogas cortesía de la loca oficial; su visibilidad era nula, por lo que asumió tenía los ojos vendados y su cabeza estaba cubierta con una bolsa de tela, del mismo color.

-¿Qué demonios…? –Intentó moverse, comprendiendo entonces que se encontraba sentado sobre una silla, atado como si se tratase un delincuente peligroso o una momia. –Me lleva, ni que mordiera… ¿quién está allí?

-Heero Yuy. –Dijo una curiosa, delicada y sutil voz femenina, tan dulce como la de un hada. –Qué gusto que nos acompañes.

-¿Quién eres?

-Eso no importa ahora… lo importante es que… ¡Ay! –Gimió aquella chica de forma dolorosa, escuchándose claramente cómo caía de bruces al suelo, así como el sonido de cosas metálicas caer encima de dicha persona y el suelo mismo, de forma aparatosa. –Oww… snif. –Se escuchó un sollozo quedo. –Me he cortado… snif…

-El orgullo te pierde. –Exclamó él, al oírla lloriquear.

-¡Cállate! Snif… no tienes idea de cuánto duele… snif…

Después de escuchar pacientemente sus sollozos unos cuantos minutos, finalmente aquella chica de voz suave aclaró la garganta, como queriendo retomar el papel de mala de hacía rato.

-Heero Yuy. –Continuó la voz linda. –Hemos demostrado que no eres tan perfecto como todos piensan, a pesar de las dificultades pudimos atraparte.

-Suena a que te fue difícil.

-Lo fue, si. Pero no creas que estarás tan campante por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué quieren de mi?

-Que sufras.

Aquellas palabras, dichas por la dulce vocecita angelical, hizo estremecer notoriamente al 01.

-No suena tan agradable. –Susurró.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo, Quatre y Wufei miraron, pensativos, a Relena, justamente de pie en la entrada de la nada discreta nave personal de Dorothy, maleta en mano, con la mirada decidida.

-Relena, de verdad, no creo que sea necesario que… -Comenzó Wufei.

-¡Claro que lo es! –Espetó con fuerza, intimidando al preventivo. –Es Heero quien está en peligro ahora… él me ha rescatado tantas veces (excepto en la última), y me ha ayudado tanto… yo nunca he podido hacer algo beneficioso por él…

-Relena, te has casado con él. –Dijo Quatre, paciente. -¿Qué cosa más grande puedes hacer por él?

-Rescatarlo, y eso haré.

Ninguno evitó que Relena entrara con todo a la nave personal de Dorothy, a pesar de las dudas que tenían, intimidados por su decisión. La compuerta se cerró inmediatamente tras ella.

-Suena a que será tormentoso. –Susurró Wufei, acomodándose en el súper elegante y acojinado asiento, de terciopelo rojo.

-Y que lo digas. –Contestó Duo, acomodándose en otro asiento.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Dorothy? –Cuestionó Quatre, preocupado, mirando a todos lados.

Ambos preventivos lo miraron raro, intimidándolo.

-Quatre, todavía no te perdonamos que no la hayas dejado en el espacio. –Dijo el 05. –No me vengas con que ahora eres hetero y te interesa ella…

-¡Wufei! ¡No he dicho tal cosa!

-Joder, ¿para qué mierdas preguntas por ella? ¿Eres su niñero o qué?

-No lo entiendes. Dorothy es mucho más peligrosa cuando no sabemos lo que está planeando.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, tuvo que asentir. Duo notó en ese instante que Quatre _no_ había negado que tal vez tenía interés en ella.

-Oye. –Dibujó media sonrisa, sonriendo con aires de travesura. –No has…

-¡Atención, pasajeros sexys y Quatre! –Dijo aquella conocida vocecilla irritante, fastidiando al 04. –Les habla Dorothy Catalonia, su hermosa, súper sexy y curvilínea capitana, en ausencia del piloto titular. Les informo que pronto llegaremos a la tierra, así que sujétense sus cinturones, que… ¡Allá vamos!

-0-0-0-0-0-

Si, preludio a algo terrorífico.

Saludos.

Eli Yuy.


	5. Viaje Espectral

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie.**

**Capítulo V. Viaje espectral.**

-Por favor. –Suplicó Duo, completamente aterrado. –Alguien dígame que Dorothy tiene el talento para pilotear una nave espacial.

-No quiero asustarte. –Exclamó Quatre, diplomático. –Pero recordarás el viaje que tuvimos a la playa en el fanfic "Atrapados". No esperes mucho.

-Hombre, eso es _tan_ poco consolador. –Susurró Wufei, del mal humor.

-Es la cruda realidad. –Suspiró, como si el asunto no le causara el mismo horror y desagrado que sus compañeros. –Ahora solo preocúpense por tener un poco de…

Quatre notó que estaba hablando solo; Wufei y Duo, en un ataque de pánico, intentaban abrir la escotilla que daba a la cabina del piloto, donde, momentos antes, había entrado Relena sin el mayor impedimento físico que la delicada perilla. Al notar que estaba cerrada a cal y canto, ambos se dirigieron con todo hacia la escotilla que daba hacia la parte trasera de la nave… cosa que se vio bruscamente interrumpida ante una violenta sacudida, que los dejó flotando por la nave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡Aahh! ¡Dorothy! –Exclamó Relena, en el asiento del copiloto sin el cinturón de seguridad puesto. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dorothy rió, divertida, sentada en el asiento del piloto con las manos bien puestas en el dichoso volante, como si se tratara de un automóvil terrestre.

-Lo siento, olvidé quitar los seguros que sostienen a la nave. –Dijo la loca.

-¡Dorothy! ¿Estás segura de que sabes pilotear esta nave?

-¡Pero por supuesto, señorita Relena! Tomé un curso intensivo de 48 horas, con todo y conducción virtual. –Y no era mentira, solo que no le dijo que jamás había utilizado una nave real hasta ese momento.

-Entiendo. –Suspiró levemente. –Con calma.

-¡Claro, señorita Relena!

Sin más, la nave salió del hangar a una velocidad poco prudente, llevándose de corbata repuestos, personal que flotaba por ahí haciendo su trabajo y trozos de otras naves (las cuales estaban anteriormente en las naves, unidas bajo gruesas soldaduras), utilizando las alas de dicha nave como una eficaz arma destructiva. Salió como bólido por el estrecho camino que daba hacia el espacio exterior, pasándose por el arco del triunfo el tránsito espacial que había afuera, al ir manejando de forma arbitraria y provocando que las demás naves tuviesen que hacer maniobras evasivas para evitar una colisión que los mandaría al olvido. Relena, a través del enorme ventanal que tenía frente a ella, pudo contemplar unos cuantos estallidos por su ventana mientras se iban alejando con imprudente velocidad.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –Cuestionó Relena.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre, cómodamente sentado y el único con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, miraba boquiabierto la masacre de trasbordadores y naves espaciales comerciales que había en la entrada de su amado satélite de recursos; por su parte, ajenos al ajetreo provocado por la rubia loca, Duo y Wufei permanecían flotando libremente en la nave, lloriqueando por los golpes que se dieron contra las respectivas paredes, techo y asientos de la nave ante las imprudentes maniobras de la piloto.

-¡No estoy lloriqueando! –Gritó Wufei con lagrimitas en los ojos y saliéndole sangre por las fosas nasales.

-Bueno, ya estuvo. –Duo se cruzó de brazos, tomando el control de sí mismo por encima de su terror y el dolor de sus golpes y moretones. –Hay tres personas más capacitadas que ella para conducir una nave espacial, me niego a poner mi vida en sus locas y esquizofrénicas manos.

-Concuerdo. –Dijo Quatre, levantándose de su asiento en el momento… para volver a él al caer sentado de forma precipitada. –Qué extraño.

Wufei se limpió su nariz con un pañuelo de papel, mientras Duo tomaba asiento sobre uno de los acojinados asientos, mirando a su alrededor como si algo faltara, o sobrase.

-Ciertamente se siente como cuando manejaba a Deathscythe a muy alta velocidad por el espacio. –Susurró el 02.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena sostuvo el cubo de basura espacial a prueba de derrames contra su rostro, sin importarle lo mal que podía verse o de las marcas que dejaría en su rostro, vaciando en él su escaso contenido dietético de su estómago, para dejarse caer en su asiento de copiloto al terminar.

-Normalmente. –Comenzó la chica, como si momentos antes no hubiese vomitado ruidosamente. –Cuando tomo mi pastilla para el mareo, puedo tomar un vuelo largo sin vomitar. Pero ahora me siento horriblemente mareada, aun con la dosis doble de medicación.

-Es bastante normal, señorita Relena. –Dorothy tecleó lentamente en el computador utilizando solamente los dedos índices de cada mano, mientras miraba miopemente el teclado mismo y el monitor digital de la nave. –Bueno, he tomado la ruta más rápida en dirección a la tierra que envió la misma computadora de la nave, y si mantengo la velocidad de despegue llegaremos en dos horas y media en vez de las seis horas normales. ¡Qué bien!

-¿Cómo? –Se extrañó considerablemente. -¿Estás segura de eso?

-¡Por supuesto, señorita Relena! -Miró que la chica estaba abrazando el cubo de basura. -¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno, porque el espacio no está vacío, tiene asteroides y cosas como basura espacial, además de los satélites y las mismas colonias espaciales.

-Ah, ¿de veras?

En el frío y silencioso espacio, la nave con colores poco discretos fue directamente a un tupido campo de asteroides, los cuales, ni tardos o perezosos, comenzaron a atacar con interesante fuerza y rapidez sobre el casco de la horrible nave, como si supieran que dentro estaba el mayor explotador de satélites de recursos de la galaxia y quisieran tomar venganza contra él.

-¡Agh! –Coreó el trío, tapándose los oídos ante el incesante ruido que hacían los asteroides al estrellarse contra la nave.

-Maldición, pensé que ya no volvería a escuchar ese sonido. –Exclamó Quatre, agobiado.

-Espera, ¿Qué no corrigió el curso con la computadora para evitar estos incidentes? –Cuestionó el 02.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? –Wufei lo miró sinceramente intrigado, con un kleenex hecho rollito en una fosa nasal.

-No me digas que lo hacías manualmente.

-¡Oye! ¡Desde que te fuiste tuve que arreglármelas solo!

-No me eches la culpa de tu ignorancia. Viene en los manuales…

-¡Chicos! –Gritó Quatre, intentando calmarlos.

Sin embargo, los gritos se perdieron tras la llovizna de asteroides sobre la nave, sobre todo al sentir un empujón con bastante fuerza.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Diablos. –Susurró Dorothy, desde la cabina, mirando que, a su lado derecho, un botón rojo no dejaba de parpadear sobre el monitor.

-¿Qué pasa, Dorothy? –Cuestionó Rlenea, siempre abrazando el cubo de basura.

-Oh, nada, solo un desperfecto menor. –Improvisó. –Nada de qué preocuparse.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Los tres ex pilotos observaron, conteniendo la respiración de la impresión, cómo uno de los tres motores de la nave salía feliz y despreocupadamente flotando por el espacio ardiendo en llamas, estrellarse contra unos cuantos asteroides y, después de recorrer una prudente distancia, terminara en un potente estallido nuclear, el cual lanzó sobre la nave un luminoso destello de luz.

-Por todos los… -Susurró Wufei, petrificado.

Sin más, y perdiendo la escasa cordura que les quedaba, Duo y Quatre se arrojaron contra la puerta del piloto, intentando abrirla a base de golpes, insultos y aruñones; Wufei, tirándose al olvido, se dispuso a abrazar afectuosamente un cubo de basura a prueba de derrames, para expulsar dentro de él el escaso contenido de su estómago, a parte de la sangre que se había tragado momentos antes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿A dónde? –Cuestionó un confuso Trowa, con ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Cristian, rodeado del consecuente caos de preventivos capitaneados por Sam Jones, hizo una mueca de cansancio y desesperación, con cara de no haber dormido en un buen rato.

-Fueron a la colonia L3X, creo que a petición de la Representante Darlian.

-¿De Relena? Qué raro, no es de las que irrumpen en el trabajo ajeno solamente porque si. –Se mostró algo pensativo. –Quizá ha pasado algo malo.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Desúés de controlar el escándalo de alarmas de la nave con el sencillo método de ponerlas en silencio, Dorothy se puso a observar detenidamente el mapa como si estuviese mirando un catálogo de zapatos, mientras Relena luchaba por no caer inconsciente, víctima de su deshidratación y el exceso de pastillas para el mareo, sin dejar de abrazar el cubo de basura como si fuese una especie de salvavidas plástico.

-Oye, Dorothy. –Exclamó, en su letargo. -¿Estás segura de que sabes cómo llegar?

-¡Por supuesto, señorita Relena! La nave tiene un computador que traza la trayectoria más rápida a nuestro destino.

-Ya veo… ¿y no pasa nada con las cosas que se puedan atravesar por el camino?

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Bueno. –Relena apuntó al frente. –Hace rato que veo que esa gran roca se aproxima hacia nosotros, y, considerando el puerto espacial que se asoma a un lado, creo que nos estamos aproximando a MO3…

Dorothy miró durante unos instantes hacia el frente, contemplando aquella gran roca que a kilómetros de distancia se distinguía como el famoso satélite MO3, el cual se aproximaba a su nave a considerablemente alta velocidad… así como toda la comitiva de transportes en perfecta sintonía por fuera del satélite haciendo lo cotidiano.

-¡Dorothy! ¡Cuidado! –Gritó Relena.

-¡Sujétese, señorita Relena! –Dijo, tomando el mando sin pensarlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Oigan, ¿ese no es MO3? –Cuestionó Wufei, pálido por haber echado casi hasta su alma en el cubo de basura.

-Hombre, es una gran roca. –Quatre se miraba fastidiado. –Dime, ¿cómo puedes asegurar que es MO3?

-Por el puerto espacial, ¿no? Es mucho más grande que incluso los que hay en la tierra.

-Va, pues. –Razonó Duo, el disque excelente piloto. –Si vamos a MO3, eso solo puede significar dos cosas. Uno, realmente vamos a MO3, o dos, no corrigió la trayectoria de la nave como debiera y nos hemos topado accidentalmente con su órbita. Quatre, según los registros, ¿estamos en el sector de MO3 realmente?

El 04 se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente, aunque no lo miraba realmente; en realidad, y ambos lo sabían, estaba calculando mentalmente la operación antes mencionada, asombrando a Wufei.

-Sí, está en la trayectoria. –Contestó finalmente. –Se supone debemos pasarla por un lado.

-Oigan, parecemos ir en línea recta al satélite… ¿hay algo que hacer allí? –Cuestionó el 05.

Antes de que pudiesen formular siquiera un pensamiento racional, la nave comenzó a moverse de forma violenta y precipitada, llevando a los tres pasajeros a golpearse como pelotas de pinball contra las paredes, techo y suelo de la nave, sacándoles el aire y unos cuantos moretones.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¡AAHH! –Gritaba Relena, aterrada, pero sin soltar el cubo de basura.

Dorothy, dibujando una sonrisa diabólica, esquivaba manualmente los trasbordadores espaciales que se cruzaban en su delirante camino, provocando, como consecuencia, un completo caos vial entre trasbordadores y naves espaciales, donde dichos transportes se estrellaron unos contra otros, así como contra las gruesas y rugosas paredes de MO3; al ver que se dirigían a toda velocidad y sin control contra la gran roca, en vez de bajar la velocidad como una persona cuerda, subió la nave en vertical por la roca, casi rozándola en el acto, en un intento por no estrellarse con ella.

-¡Sí! –Gritó la loca, emocionada. -¡Lo he pasado!

Relena se mantenía curiosamente flotando en medio de la cabina, estrujando con peculiar fuerza el cubo de basura sin temor de romperlo y sacar su contenido gástrico, sin por ello dejar de poner una cara de terror supremo.

-¡D-Dorothy! ¡Eso ha sido muy peligroso!

-No se preocupe, señorita Relena, ya hemos pasado lo peor, así que ahora si podremos ponernos en…

Sin decir agua va, las luces y los monitores de la cabina se apagaron abruptamente, sumiéndolas en una penumbrosa oscuridad, que se vio irrumpida a los pocos segundos por las luces de emergencia, que volvieron a activar todo al mínimo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Bueno, parece que se ha agotado el combustible solar. –Susurró la loca.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Bueno, si hay una posibilidad, por eso se activaron los sistemas de emergencia y no nos hemos asfixiado con la falta de aire.

-Dorothy, que lo digas tan calmadamente me da un poco de temor.

-Me parece que tendremos que ir a hacer una visita a MO3 para buscar provisiones. –Se levantó de su asiento, y flotó graciosamente hacia la puerta/escotilla. –Le diré a los chicos.

Abrió la puerta que los dividía, mirando con indignación el panorama que le esperaba al otro lado: había un tremendo caos por todo su alrededor, con objetos flotando donde no deberían, y, al fondo de dicha nave, los tres madreados ex pilotos de gundam, con el orgullo metido dentro de los asientos, uno de ellos vomitando ruidosamente en un contenedor hermético, completamente bañados en golpes, aruñones y moretones, como si se hubiesen agarrado en una pelea a puño cerrado.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿qué les ha pasado? –Dijo la causante de tal alboroto.

Recibió tres miradas asesinas, que la hicieron temer por su vida (por segunda vez).

-¿Chicos…?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Y… aquí lo voy a dejar.

Saludos.

Eli.


	6. Viaje Espectral parte 2

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La Serie**

**Capítulo VI. Viaje espectral, parte 2.**

-Asumo que te has saltado el tomo 7 de navegación espacial básica de Stephenson y Mueller. –Explicaba un Duo vestido con el típico traje espacial liviano, de color blanco, como si hablara con un chiquillo. –La computadora de la nave marca aproximadamente cuatro rutas posibles, con y sin obstáculos físicos, y para saber la ruta correcta hay que analizarlos todos, así te cueste más tiempo, puedes sacar la más eficiente. Ah, otra cosa: la energía no siempre es proporcional a la distancia, es decir, usaste demasiada energía para un corto trayecto, por eso nos hemos quedado varados… claro, se supone que debería haber una celda de repuesto, y ésta se ha empeñado en mantenernos vivos.

Dorothy hubiese contestado algo, si no estuviese amordazada con la manga del suéter que llevaba encima Relena momentos antes.

-Duo, ¿por qué le explicas semejante cosa? –Cuestionó Wufei, también con el dichoso traje espacial blanco puesto.

-Bueno, tenía necesidad de aclararle el incidente.

-¿A ella? ¿Para qué?

-Bueno, por si decide ser nuestra piloto _otra vez_.

-Pero… -Guardó silencio un momento, con la mirada puesta en su compañero. –Va, con lo loco que está esto, solo me queda aceptar que puede volver a suceder.

Buen chico.

Dada por terminada la conversación, se dieron media vuelta dispuestos a tomar sus cascos espaciales; Dorothy pudo haberse levantado de su lugar e ir a preguntar algunas dudas que le habían surgido, si no fuera porque estaba fuertemente atada con un cable de plástico negro, sentada sobre uno de sus acojinados asientos rojos.

-Chicos, ¿no creen que han sido duros con ella? –Cuestionó Relena, con un tierno gesto de preocupación en el rostro, sentada al lado de la amordazada rubia.

-Relena, nos ha dejado varados en el espacio. –Exclamó el 05. –Sin contar con que casi nos mata tanto al salir de la colonia espacial como al no tener cuidado en el trayecto.

-No intentes razonar con ella. –Quatre se mantenía sentado justo frente a las chicas, brazos cruzados, con su vestimenta casual. –Es como hablar con Heero acerca de armas.

-Tienes razón.

-¿Qué quisieron decir con eso? –Cuestionó la representante, indignada.

-Tenemos… hora y media de oxígeno en el traje. –Revisó Duo el interruptor que tenía en su muñeca. –Y tenemos potencia en el tanque como para llegar al MO3, pero no para regresar.

-El regreso es lo de menos. –Dijo el 05.

-Bueno, es cierto.

-Nos vamos. –Wufei miró a los pasajeros que se quedarían en la nave, ya que solo había dos trajes espaciales. –Volveremos en un rato, espero.

Acto y seguido ambos preventivos abandonaron la cabina de pasajeros, para entrar a lo que era la sección de equipaje en la parte de atrás de la nave y así abandonarla al abrir un compartimiento; cuando flotaron al espacio (junto con maletas pertenecientes a Dorothy que no se molestaron en asegurar), contemplaron por primera vez, horrorizados, el caos ocasionado por Dorothy de la colonia espacial: la completa destrucción del ala derecha de la nave, de donde sobresalían piezas de metal y rayos de electricidad, además de las tremendas abolladuras provocadas por el asedio de los meteoritos.

-No sé cómo llegamos tan lejos. –Susurró Duo.

-Dorothy tiene un talento, si, pero no para pilotear.

-Oye, no dejo de pensar en toda esa gente que estaba en las explosiones.

-Llamémosle "daño colateral". –Sentenció Wufei fríamente.

-Pues vale…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena observó, anonada, cómo Quatre desataba a Dorothy del amarre al que había sido sometida por los ex pilotos (no le pasó por la cabeza el desatarla, no era tan maliciosa); Dorothy, al verse liberada finalmente a manos del rubio, inmediatamente se puso en pose victoriosa.

-¡Me hacía falta el aire! –Aclaró. –Me ataron demasiado fuerte el vendaje. No imaginé que la ecuación tuviese esa variante si normalmente la cantidad de combustible es proporcional a la distancia recorrida de la nave.

-Depende del tipo de combustible. –Respondió Quatre, como si hablara con una persona normal. –Hay ciertos tipos de combustible cuya reacción libera mayor cantidad de energía que otros, por eso la premisa de que no necesariamente es proporcional. También depende del tamaño de la nave y si…

-No estoy entendiendo. –Relena se sonrojó, apenada de no comprender de lo que estaban hablando. –Solo sé que nos tocará esperar a que regresen los chicos con el combustible.

-La celda solar. –Corrigió el 04.

-¿Celda solar? –Corearon ambas chicas, asombradas.

-Claro. –Tomó aire para poder explicar con claridad. –Cuando salimos, una de las cosas que salieron volando con los incesantes impactos fue la enorme celda solar que servía para alimentar la pila que movía la nave. Aun a la velocidad excesivamente peligrosa a la que íbamos, aquella celda solar se hubiese encargado de hacernos llegar, lentamente, a la tierra.

-¿Quieres decir que si no hubiese tirado el ala no nos hubiésemos quedado varados en el espacio? –Exclamó Dorothy, impresionada.

-Bueno, asumo que no sabías que se encontraba allí…

-¿La estás justificando? –Cuestionó Relena suavemente, sin poder ocultar su incredulidad.

Quatre se aclaró la garganta, intimidado por la representante y sintiéndose algo nervioso; después de todas las averías que Dorothy había hecho en su presencia, se había acostumbrado a justificar todo lo que ella hacía en su colonia y su satélite de recursos, y esa no era la excepción. Claro, esta acción reciente no era una travesura cualquiera… y, de repente, tuvo una curiosa certeza.

-No he dicho tal cosa. –Contestó finalmente. –Nada justifica que haya destruido una nave, y nos haya dejado varados en el espacio.

-Ya, no me regañes así. –Dorothy desvió la mirada caprichosamente, cosa que indignó a Relena. –No tenía idea de lo que hacía, ¿está bien? Solo tomé el curso por internet.

-Comienzo a creer que es cierto…

Relena, al escuchar aquella discusión, y al ver el curioso rostro de su amiga, dibujó media sonrisa. Quatre había comprendido algo de Dorothy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Un par de ágiles astronautas se encaminaron flotando hasta el hangar donde entraban y salían las naves espaciales… claro que, en ese momento, dicho lugar se encontraba envuelto en un completo caos vial, con rescatistas y naves recogedoras de basura, además de los sobrevivientes que intentaban llegar desesperadamente al satélite movidos por puro terror.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Duo cuestionó, al contemplar el caos. -¿Tocamos la puerta?

Wufei, anonado mirando el caos, ni siquiera intentó contestar la pregunta.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Heero Yuy, aun con los ojos vendados con la cinta negra y lleno de ansiedad por ir al baño, escuchaba las noticias que su secuestradora oficial estaba mirando, al parecer en una pantalla de tv de tamaño nada despreciable; había sido sometido con anterioridad a una serie de torturas extrañas, las cuales consistían en ser pinchado por cientos de finas agujas, ser sumergido en agua helada, o el estar soportando un horrible y agudo chirrido a escasos centímetros de su oído. Llegó a pensar que el tenerlo allí aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño era otro castigo y no mera vagancia de su torturadora.

-Anda, es la nave de la delegada Dorothy Catalonia. Que mal piloto tienen, han destruido muchos trasbordadores. –Dijo la dulcísima voz dueña de las torturas, mientras parecía sorber algo de un vaso con popote.

-¿Cómo? –Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Bueno, parece que tus amigos están buscándote, Heero Yuy. Pero no les ha ido muy bien en el trayecto, pareciera que un loco ha tomado el volante de la nave.

-¿Dorothy conduce esa nave? –Cuestionó, aterrado ante la idea de que Dorothy tomara el volante de cualquier vehículo, gracias a la experiencia del fanfic ante pasado.

-Yo no dije eso…

-Espero sinceramente que Relena no se encuentre en esa nave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Relena espantó un mechón de cabello de su rostro con un suave soplido, apartándola de su campo visual. Hubo un denso silencio después de ello, un silencio expectante por parte de Quatre y Dorothy, que la miraban fijamente con una curiosa desesperación.

-Tome cuatro. –Exclamó la representante con solemnidad, colocando dicha carta encima de un mazo de cartas desarregladas.

-¡No! –Dorothy bajó la cabeza, llevando la mano para tomar cuatro cartas del mazo que estaba acomodado y boca abajo. –Me faltaban dos para terminar…

-¿Color? –Cuestionó Quatre.

-Rojo. –Dijo Relena.

Dando un suspiro agonizante de frustración, el 04 se puso a revolotear cartas del mazo hasta encontrar una del color adecuado, llenándose de cartas de relleno en el acto; Relena, mientras tanto, miraba la ventana casi soñadoramente.

-Espero que se encuentren bien. –Susurró casi poéticamente.

-Miren, ¿qué es eso? –Cuestionó Dorothy, apuntando a la ventana.

-No caeremos de nuevo. –Dijo Quatre, colocando una carta más.

-No, es en serio. Hay algo brillante en la ventana.

Ambos voltearon hacia dicha ventana, contemplando un destello blanco, como una estrella, que se acercaba a interesante velocidad a su nave.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Wufei y Duo permanecían de pie frente al líder del MO3, un sujeto de apellido Fullher; ambos se encontraban esposados como si fuesen dos criminales, y tenían la vista puesta en el sujeto frente a ellos, sentado en un sencillo escritorio rodeado de cientos de libros mal acomodados, como si realmente se utilizaran todos los días.

-Identifíquense. –Pidió el joven líder, sin levantar la vista de su ocupado trabajo.

-N3 Wufei Chang.

-N5 Duo Maxwell.

El sujeto tuvo que levantar la vista de su trabajo, indignado con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué? ¿Son preventivos? –Se recargó en el asiento, mirándolos con incredulidad. –Entonces, ¿pueden explicarme qué ha sido todo aquél atolladero que causaron? Me han dado tantos problemas que pronto tendré que rendir cuenta a los Winner.

-Por eso ni se preocupe. –Susurró Duo, quedo.

-Tuvimos un desperfecto mecánico al salir de la colonia. –Comenzó Wufei. –Salimos con demasiada velocidad y fue difícil tomar el control de la nave.

-¿Qué clase de problema tenían?

-Se llama Dorothy. –Corearon los preventivos.

El sujeto les miró, como si le tomaran el pelo.

Al final de mucha discusión, en la cual Wufei se molestó y Duo se libró de sus esposas con una habilidad sorprendente, finalmente convencieron al líder del satélite de recursos que les "donara" una celda solar pequeña para poder llegar a su destino, cuando se filtraron los nombres de Quatre y Relena.

Ambos preventivos, ya tranquilos porque les había salido bien ese intento de diplomacia, se prepararon para abordar una pequeña nave prestada por el líder de la colonia (piloteada por gente competente), junto con su preciado cargamento.

-¡Llega una nave averiada! –Gritó un mecánico.

La gente se reunió en torno a dicha nave, la cual casi le causa un colapso nervioso a Wufei; "Catalonia on Line", la cual hirió algunas delicadas pupilas de algunos trabajadores por su color, había llegado de forma inexplicable al hangar principal del satélite de recursos.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó Duo, incrédulo por lo que estaba viendo. –Esa nave estaba averiada y sin energía… -¿Cómo ha pasado eso?

-Ah, han de haber sido los grises. –Dijo uno de los pilotos que acompañarían a ambos preventivos.

-¿Grises? –Corearon los preventivos.

-Sí, claro. –Contestó el otro piloto. –A veces ayudan.

De repente, tras la nave de colores friégame-la-pupila, un misterioso objeto en forma de platillo brillante se aleja a una velocidad impresionante e irreal, dejando tras ella un destello blanco… dejando petrificados a los preventivos.

-0-0-0-0-0-

El rostro de Relena, Dorothy y Quatre era todo un dilema; el trío permanecía inmóvil, con la vista fija en un punto muerto, con una taza de café humeante entre las manos, la cual tomaban como si esa bebida tuviese el poder de tranquilizarlos o regresarles la cordura.

-Ambdamulsencoalzatecph Ob Ishrinipheffetrocblda ha dicho que fue un placer el ayudarles, y que acepta su sincera gratitud. –Dijo Fullher, colgando el teléfono por el que hablaba un momento antes, feliz de finalmente conocer al líder Winner.

-Dígale a… -Relena se trabó, sin saber cómo llamarle a aquello que se les había aparecido en la nave y con quien había tenido una plática amistosa. –Que… fue un placer conocerle. –Dijo, sin que se le ocurriera nada más (increíblemente).

-Sin duda. Les dejaré un momento para supervisar personalmente la nave que los llevará a su destino.

Dicho esto, Fullher desapareció tras la puerta, casi dando saltitos de emoción, dejando a un desconcertado quinteto en esa pequeña salita de relax, donde había acojinados sofás tan largos como para tomar una cómoda siesta.

-Es decir. –Irrumpió el silencio Duo, algo cohibido pero no tan impresionado como los ocupantes de la nave. –Los pilotos de aquella nave… no eran personas, ¿cierto?

-Eran personas. –Dijo el pálido Quatre. –Pero no eran seres humanos.

-¿Eran… extraterrestres? –Se atrevió a preguntar Wufei.

Hubo un incómodo silencio, donde una extrañamente serena Dorothy interrumpió:

-De verdad, que es lo más raro que me ha pasado.

-Realmente debe serlo. –Wufei lo aceptó, siendo que Dorothy era poco impresionable.

-Pero te ha halagado. –Dijo, mirando al 04.

-La verdad, no sé si eso ha sido un alago. –Susurró Quatre.

-¿Necesitaremos ayuda psicológica? –Cuestionó Relena, preocupada.

-No, solo hay que aceptar que es real.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dispuestos a aceptar compañía ajena en el enorme espacio. En tres de ellos, sin embargo, se quedaría por siempre la imagen del amistoso y gris ser que les ayudó a llegar a MO3.

-0-0-0-0-0-

En un closet de la tierra, el horrible sonido de unos pronunciados aruñones contra la madera despabilaron al siempre alerta Peygan, el cual tomaba una siesta en la enorme sala conectado a un enchufe de corriente (¿?); comprobando que aun no era la hora en que normalmente Will (el fantasma) comenzaba a molestar, el mayordomo comenzó a seguir por la casa la procedencia de dichos aruñones.

Su exhaustiva búsqueda lo llevó, finalmente, a la habitación de su queridísima protegida Relena, el cual era un santuario especial para él; movido por la precaución, se atrevió a profanar aquél lugar con sus pesadas pisadas sobre el suave alfombrado. Se acercó al armario especial de Relena, donde ella guardaba su preciado vestido de novia, comprobando que aquellos extraños sonidos venían de aquel lugar.

-Qué extraño. –Susurró.

Tomó valor y abrió el famoso closet… y a sus pies cayeron dos mujeres con cara de no haber comido en días, andrajosas, como si hubiesen usado sus ropas mismas para alimentarse; eran una mujer de edad mediana, con finta de modista por la cinta métrica que llevaba en la mano, y una chica vestida con harapos que en otros tiempos eran un traje de sirvienta.

-Señorita Balvanera. –La reconoció Peygan, sin inmutarse a pesar de que había dos mujeres encerradas en un armario. –Pensamos que se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres desde hace una semana.

-¡Peygan! –Gritó la chica, abrazándose a sus piernas, inundando el preciado lugar con un olor peculiar a falta de ducha. –Oh, ¡ha sido espantoso! ¡Nos quedamos atrapadas en el enorme vestido de novia de la señorita Relena…!

Peygan, prudente como siempre, sacó su teléfono móvil para llamar a una ambulancia.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Duo finalmente estuvo como el conductor designado de una pequeña nave austera, cortesía del líder de MO3, siendo que "Catalonia on Line" estaba completamente fuera de servicio. Después de una calurosa despedida por parte de los trabajadores y el ahora enamorado líder, la nave se alejó como debe ser del satélite de recursos, siendo resguardada a lo lejos por otra curiosa nave de origen no terrestre, lo cual los ponía más tensos de lo que ya estaban.

-Entonces, ¿seis horas? –Cuestionó Dorothy, sentadita como niña buena con el cinturón puesto.

-No, dos. –Contestó Quatre. –Tu loca travesía nos ha ahorrado trayecto.

-¡Yay!

-No es para alegrarse, casi nos matas.

-Pero no los he matado… ¿cómo crees que yo permitiría que la señorita Relena sufriera algun daño…?

-Me da la impresión de que Dorothy y Quatre han encontrado la manera de llevarse bien. –Susurró Wufei a Relena, que se mantenía revisando algunos compartimentos de la nave.

Relena asintió, sonriente, mirando a los dos discutir.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Y si, no tengo excusa, estaba trabada.

Saludos. Eli.


	7. Agentes Secretos

**Las Aventuras de un Homosexual y una Loca: La serie**

**Capítulo VII. Agentes Secretos.**

Hilde, toda sucia y todavía con las herramientas en la mano, contempló intrigada aquella nave que aterrizaba pulcramente en el hangar privado donde ella hacía sus proyectos de motores eficientes; con los emblemas que tenían pegados por fuera, era más que evidente que dicha nave pertenecía al satélite de recursos MO3. Fue personalmente al hangar, dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta al piloto que había llegado sin permiso y sin fallas aparentes… pero se detuvo abruptamente al contemplar que en la escotilla de la nave se encontraba de pie nada más y nada menos que Relena Darlian.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó la chica. –Relena… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿En esa nave?

-Qué gusto verte, Hilde. –Relena sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo? –Se miró preocupada.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Hilde hizo un extraño sonido, como una especie de chasquido salido de su garganta, mientras su rostro se contenía para permanecer serio; Duo, comprendiendo lo que sucedía con su enamorada secreta, le dio una palmada en la espalda, provocando que ella se inclinara al frente hasta quedar con el rostro contra las rodillas, soltando una carcajada queda, mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de haberse contenido la risa. Relena la miró, preocupada.

-¿Está bien? –Cuestionó la representante.

-Claro, ha sido el impacto de la noticia. –Contestó Duo, sin mentir.

Se encontraban ahora en la pequeña pero cómoda oficina de Hilde, en donde devoraron lo que encontraron comestible al tener tanto tiempo de viaje y tanta travesía; Dorothy ahora se encontraba observando su rastreador, dictando las curiosas cifras que arrojaba el aparato, junto con Quatre y Wufei, los cuales se encargaban de colocar todos los datos en un mapa que Hilde tenía pegado en la enorme pared.

-Extrañamente las coordenadas nos trajeron a la tierra. –Exclamó Dorothy.

-Y la ubicación de Heero está cercana al reino de Sank. –Dijo Quatre.

-¿Está en Sank? –Cuestionó Relena, y frunció el ceño, decidida. –Tenemos que ir allí.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Anda, ¿qué es esto? –Cuestionó la dulce vocecilla de la torturadora.

Heero se encontraba boca abajo sobre una fría mesa de metal, con los ojos vendados y atado de las manos de una forma tal que ni siquiera Duo podría haber escapado con facilidad; sintió de repente que una mano le tocaba el trasero con descaro y sin inhibición alguna, provocándole un sobresalto.

-¡Eh! Que soy casado. –Dijo.

-No soy esa clase de chica. Solo noté que hay algo sobre tu piel precisamente en ese lugar.

-¿Qué? –Se asombró sinceramente, sin recordar lo del trasmisor que Dorothy les había instalado (vago). -¿Qué es?

-No lo sé, se mira cuadrado. –Cayó en cuenta. –Oye, ¿cómo demonios voy a saber yo si ni sabes tú?

-Qué extraño. –Susurró.

-Ahora, te daré la anti tetánica.

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué?

-Ya sabes, por si te cortas con fierro oxidado… Bueno, aquí vamos, espero me salga bien, nunca antes he puesto una inyección.

Heero, por unos instantes, dejó de ser el ateo que profesaba ser, para recitar de memoria una de esas oraciones que Duo a veces susurraba: El Padre Nuestro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Antes de que los muchachos pudiesen acomodarse para salir, la puerta de la oficina de Hilde se abrió de un fortísimo golpe, aterrando a todos los presentes, sobre todo a los dos preventivos: en dicha puerta se encontraba Sally Po, con cara de asesina loca despiadada, muy parecida a la que tenía Lady Une cuando andaba en sus días…

-Sally, hola. –Saludó Hilde con calma, ya recuperada de su ataque de risa y el terror inicial. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Esos dos. –Apuntó a los aterrados preventivos, provocando que ambos dieran un satito de susto, como si hubiesen recibido un toque eléctrico. –Llegaron a la tierra, siendo que no debieron salir de ella sin MI permiso.

-¡Lo siento tanto! –Relena se levantó de sofá, inclinándose a manera de disculpa. –Yo los he llamado tan inesperadamente, ha sido mi culpa.

-Ese no es el problema, Relena, el problema es que ellos dos se fueron sin avisar.

-¡Sally! ¡Espera…! –Alcanzó a formular Duo.

Sin embargo, antes de que los dos preventivos pudiesen reclamar o echarse la culpa entre ellos, Sally disparó una pistola eléctrica, de forma que ambos cables dieran precisamente en su objetivo (el par de preventivos), paralizándolos en el acto y tirándolos al suelo, como si estuviese acostumbrada a hacer eso; Relena se llevó las manos al rostro, asustada, y el resto miró con indiferencia lo ocurrido, como si les acostumbrara el escenario. Sally se despidió con un leve gesto con la cabeza, llevándose a rastras ambos preventivos.

-Pobres. –Se le escapó decir a Hilde.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Cuestionó Relena, preocupada.

-¡Iremos por Heero! –Dorothy apuntó a piloto restante. –Ya tiene el lugar donde se encuentra.

Ambas miraron al rubio líder, quien precipitadamente se había convertido en el único capaz de hacer algo eficiente. Suspiró, acostumbrado a que le cargaran el muerto… otra vez.

-Está en el antiguo castillo del reino de Sank. –Exclamó.

-¿El castillo? –Cuestionó Relena, algo confusa.

-¡Vamos, entonces! –Apoyó Dorothy, animada.

-Pero… ese lugar, se puede llegar solamente por el aire.

-Por eso no se preocupe, señorita Relena…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Una preciosa nave color plata y azul cielo surcó silenciosamente el cielo de Sank, justo por encima del antiguo castillo del reino de Sank, a una altura que no podría ser detectada; la compuerta lateral de dicha nave se abrió hacia un lado, dejando ver a cuatro individuos en ajustadísimos trajes negros, lentes transparentes, cinturones de herramientas y mochilas negras, que se sostenían de los ganchos del techo y miraban hacia afuera.

-¿Están listos? –Cuestionó Dorothy, la de la rubia cola de caballo, por el comunicador que tenía como tiara.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –Se escuchó Relena, la de la cola de caballo castaña, con un tono de temor en la voz.

-¡Claro, señorita Relena! Además, ya hemos saltado en paracaídas antes.

-Ni me lo recuerdes…

Quatre suspiro, escuchando la conversación, imaginando el montón de cosas que Relena tenía que pasar por culpa de la loca de su amiga; Hilde sencillamente estaba disgustada de haber sido arrastrada a esa locura sin pedirlo.

Sin más, los cuatro individuos saltaron del avión en movimiento, uno de ellos soltando un grito de terror bastante audible siendo que estaban en caída libre; pronto, todos tiraron de la cuerda que estaba en la mochila, abriendo de golpe sus paracaídas color negro como la noche… a excepción de uno.

-¡Dorothy! –Gritó Relena, aterrada.

La rubia volvió a tirar pacientemente de la cuerda una, dos veces, pero ni el paracaídas principal o el de reserva se abrían.

-¡Está atorado! –Gritó Hilde.

Sin tiempo para pensar en algo más, Quatre, tomando una navaja de su cinturón de herramientas, cortó las cuerdas de su propio paracaídas con rapidez, para comenzar a caer libremente como antes, ante los gritos de las chicas (si, de Hilde también); sin más, y a toda velocidad, se dirigió hacia donde Dorothy estaba, mirando cada vez más cerca el suelo, y la sostuvo por la cintura con ambos brazos con fuerza, atrayéndola contra él, para activar su paracaídas de emergencia a toda velocidad.

-¡Lo han logrado! –Gritó Relena, al ver cómo se abría el otro paracaídas.

-Pero están demasiado cerca del suelo. –Exclamó Hilde, sinceramente asombrada de aquella acrobacia sacada de una película de acción. –Se van a lastimar duro.

En efecto, ambos muchachos, al traer demasiada velocidad por la caída, se dieron con todo contra los árboles con aspereza, raspándose dolorosamente y golpeándose con ramas y troncos; Dorothy no podía respirar bien, ya que Quatre la tenía aun fuertemente sujeta contra él, a pesar de los golpes que debían darle de lleno en la cara al tener las manos ocupadas con ella. Finalmente ambos terminaron contra el suelo, escupiendo ramas y tierra.

-Como ha dolido. –Susurró la rubia, incorporándose para mirar a su compañero. -¡Quatre!

El nombrado se mantenía sentado apenas, sosteniéndose el brazo izquierdo, el cual sangraba a gruesas gotas y estaba en una posición poco anatómica.

-Te has lastimado. –Susurró.

-A lo mucho… me he fracturado. –Contestó el 04 con un tono de voz dolido. -¿Estás bien?

Dorothy, sin decir palabra algina, rodeó a Quatre con los brazos, provocándole un dolor agudo en el brazo, pero más que nada indignándolo por aquella acción.

-Gracias. –Murmuró la rubia con suavidad, sin dejar por ello de abrazarlo.

Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, intentando mantenerse en la misma posición sin ser tirado por el abrazo de la chica, indignado por lo sucedido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Quatre permanecía quieto en la escalinata de la entrada, con el brazo herido vendado y acomodado al más puro estilo de Heero Yuy, algo que las chicas no creían posible, sobre todo viniendo de él. Dorothy, cohibida pero no tan lastimada como su salvador, insistió en mantenerse con él.

-Todo depende de ustedes. –Exclamó la rubia. –Deben salvar a Heero.

Relena estaba aterrada hasta la médula, pero asintió con la cabeza, capaz de ir por su esposo hasta el fin del mundo a rescatarlo; Hilde solo pensaba que estaba en una especie de sueño estúpido causado por la maratón de películas de espías que se había visto la noche anterior.

-No te preocupes, lo lograremos. –Exclamó la viceministro.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Señorita. –Dijo la torturadora de voz linda.

La señorita lideresa se dio media vuelta, contemplando a la torturadora detenidamente bajo la intensa luz de la cómoda sala donde se encontraban, donde había cómodos sofás y todo lo necesario para estar cómodamente y con elegancia, además de unos monitores empotrados a la pared donde se miraban ciertos videos de torturas dirigidas hacia el capturado, es decir, Heero Yuy.

-Ya vi el video de vigilancia. –Exclamó la señorita, con un tono de voz elegante, portando un hermoso vestido floreado y largo. –De verdad, no entiendo cómo te paraste al día siguiente… ¿no estás algo jovencita para usar ese tipo de tacones?

-¡No soy una chiquilla! –Dijo la torturadora. –Era porque ese edificio estaba muy mal diseñado.

-No creo que sea eso. –Miró a la chiquilla de pies a cabeza, con ese ajustadísimo traje negro sobre el cuerpo de escasas curvas, así como los altísimos tacones con los que caminaba como bambi recién nacido. –Ni creo que debas usar ese tipo de ropa.

-¡Soy una chica grande! –Gritó con voz de chiquilla consentida. –Puedo usar lo que yo quiera.

-Va, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas. –Volvió la mirada hacia el monitor de torturas. –Ahora, ¿qué es lo que querías decirme?

Escuchó un estruendo, y miró a la torturadora en el momento preciso que se daba de boca contra el suelo, con los tobillos torcidos, dando a entender que los tacones habían vuelto a atentar contra su integridad física. Suspiró, dejando que la chica lloriqueara a gusto y se limpiara la sangre de su labio.

-¿Ya estás bien?

-Claro… snif. –Se limpió con una servilleta. –Una nave de la delegada Catalonia acaba de sobrevolar la zona.

La señorita asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces, llama a los guardias de seguridad.

-Entendido.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Enterado, cambio y fuera. ~

Saludos.

Eli.


End file.
